Gulags of Spicy-Memia
seen in his cell in the gulag following a April fools joke made by William Martin - 1 April 2017|left]]The gulags within the borders of Spicy-Memia are infamous for their cruel torture of political or criminal prisoners within the state. A gulag sentence is the only criminal sentence other than a death sentence in Memia and thus imposes a great threat onto criminals or enemies of the state in Memia. History The first gulag was founded in the outer Memian Chain on 25 February 2017, when Max Pearson was sentenced to an indefinite time in the gulag for excessive shitposting of stale memes. Pearson did not go easily however following the announcement of his sentence Pearson knew it was a manhunt across Memia. Pearson was reportedly seen shitposting all over Memia before he was finally caught and captured. By around early March 2017 the gulag in the outer Memian Chain was soon overflowing with prisoners and a second gulag in the Fuckboy Archipeligo was founded. During the Social Justice War gulags were also used as prisoner of war camps and many prisoners were forced to attend mandatory lemonade breaks whilst at work picking cotton. These lemonade breaks were seen as a distraction by the inmates and were soon abolished following the 'Lemonade Gulag Riot' of March 2017. Structure Administration The current chief administrator of the gulags is General Fupsigaysy (Ethan Davis). The chief administrator will keep an eye on those within the gulags' wire fences and those who have been granted parole and are residing in the outside world. The chief administrator is able to make a recommendation to the Imperial Governor for whether an inmate should be granted parole or not. Ultimately most decisions will come down to the Imperial Governor although the chief administrator does have some responsibilities. Policing of the gulags The main policing force within the gulags is the Imperial Gulag Guards (IGG), who rule the gulags with an iron fist and have been known to (without order) fire at mischievous inmates in the main yard area of each gulag. The IGG are known to be able to issue 'beatdowns' (a form of heavy beating with a Canadian accent) without facing any legal repercussions. Accusations of police brutality within the gulags A common punishment beside the infamous beatdown is for one guard to throttle a prisoner against the ground while another guard will insert their truncheon up the prisoner's rectum. Two prisoners are believed to have died from this punishment and some others have been sent to matron. Another form of punishment is one seen only in the Fuckboy Archipeligo gulags, where all the prisoners will be lined up in the yard and forced to charge and oncoming cavalry. If the prisoners do not charge at the cavalry the IGG will fire shots at their limbs. This punishment is believed to be known as 'a good ol' rundown', by the guards and the inmates and is believed to be used in the case of an attempted assault on a guard or an attempted escape.